conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Connors
Corporal Michael "Mick" Connors (Born on January 28, 1971) is one of the main characters of the Conflict series. His primary duty is the squad's heavy weapons specialist. Biography Micheel Connors was born in Hell’s Kitchen, New York City, United States. He served in the United states army's 1st infantry division for some time, then later joined the Green berets. Eventually, he found himself in the 1st special forces operational Delta team known as Alpha 1, along with John Bradley, David Jones, and Paul Foley. During the 1st Persian gulf war the team performed many key operations that led to the allied victory. The next few years are blank but from his acquaintance with several of Klerber’s goons it can be assumed he went on several joint missions with Bradley and the german special forces. 15 Years later, when he was 35 years-old, the old team was reformed in to Red team, an elite anti-terrorism squad. Appearance Connors is easily the largest member of the team and also the youngest as required by his role. Like his brother, he seems to have blond hair, although he is seen with a buzzcut in all of his appearances. In Conflict: Desert Storm, he wears a bandana on his head and in Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back To Baghdad, he has no headwear. In Conflict: Global Storm, he wears a banana once again. Personality Connors is a fun guy who often lightens the mood during an operation. He has a aggressive attitude, which probably comes from his status as a heavy weapons specialist. He has a slight rivalry with Jones, and they sometimes bicker in the field, much to Bradley's annoyance. Weaponry Connors utilizes machine guns like the M60, M249 SAW, Vektor SS-77, MAG and XM8 to combat the enemies and keep them suppressed. He is also the team's anti-vehicle specialist, using rocket launchers like the M72 LAW, LAW 80 and MBT LAW, neutralizing any armor or any other hostile vehicle, threatening his team. He is also skilled, using pistols like the Desert Eagle as his sidearm. In Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back To Baghdad, missions Victor Two and Communications Breakdown, he did not had the Desert Eagle, instead, he used the P228, the same pistol that Bradley uses through out the games. Machine guns: *M60E2 *M249 SAW *Vektor SS-77 *MAG *XM8 (Machine gun) Pistols: *Desert Eagle *P228 Rocket launchers: *M72 LAW *LAW 80 *MBT LAW Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if Connors dies, he can be replaced and succeded by other soldier. After each one of them dies, one by one. The successors are: * Shaun Rollins * Steven Luckett * Stuart Hewitt * Anthony Napier * Peter Robson * Robert Johnson * Vincent Jeffries * Philip Hardy * Richard Abbott (misspelled as: Abbot) * Andrew Boyd Actors * Conflict: Desert Storm: Qarie Marshall (U.S. Connors), Everal Walsh (U.K. Connors), Sergei Pinchuk (Russian version) * Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back To Baghdad: Qarie Marshall (U.S. Connors), Everal Walsh (U.K. Connors) * Conflict: Global Storm: Steve Blum Trivia *He is the only member of the original team, that did not served in the United States Army Rangers, instead he was in the Green Berets. Referances See also Category:Characters